


First Meeting

by eris_discordia



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hiding, Music, Playing Piano, She just want to walk around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Hoping the door unlocked, she tried to open the door.Immediately she hid inside, closing the door.She froze as she listened to the footsteps and the commotion from the outside.'Couldn't they be a little silent?' she thought.She waited until they leave and then maybe, just maybe she will wander around this place.





	First Meeting

‘ _Safe!_ ’

She internally cheers in joy. She took a look at the room she randomly entered slowly walked away from the door she leaned on. All she could see was some floor layout, building sketches, some drawing laying and leaning around the wall and around the corner of the floor at one side but the one that caught her attention the most is the piano, the grand piano. Not only it placed wasn’t messy and not having canvas or papers (she even spotted the blueprint) laying around, but because she hardly came across one and wishing to play around.

Her fingers pressed random piano keys, trying to remember the notes it created. She tried to create some simple song but since she neither learn how to play the piano nor ever play with it (or any instrument before), she sometimes messed the harmonious sound she created. She just playing with a few keys, just repeating the same pattern before randomly pressed another to be added into the song.

Her hand stopped and turned her body towards the door when she heard someone open it. She thought they found her but immediately letting out a soft breath when saw it just some stranger coming in. Standing up from the stool, she apologised for entering without any permission and touching things inside.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” was the first thing she heard from the boy. She couldn’t blame him from being sceptical especially when she wearing another school’s uniform.

“I’m just visiting this school but lost in the way.” It wasn’t the truth but it also not the lie. Maybe half-truth… or less than that. Not that this stranger will know about it. She deliberately not answering the first question as that will give away her identity. When she was finally able to get away from them, there’s no way she let herself be caught and be sent to them to get lectured.

He squinted his eyes at her answer. She was hoping he won’t asking anything more and glad he just let it be. He closed the door and she leaning her body closer to the piano, eyes never left him. Her whole body tense the whole time the silence surround them. He went to the messy part of the room, taking one of the blueprints at the floor and lay it on the table.

As if finally registered the eyes on him, he lifted his head to look at her. His questioning gaze only been answered by uncertainty and confused gesture from her. His loud sigh left her confused but beware.

“I’ll show you the way, but I have to finish this.” She just nodded as the answer. The truth was she didn’t want to leave the room yet but she’ll take whatever she can. She sat back on the stool, resuming her play before she been interrupted. Every time she messed the notes, she took a glance at the other person inside the room. Every time she sensed the boy moved she took a glance at him. She thankful this person only focus on his work because she right now felt a bit hyper-aware of the other.

“Could you please stop looking at me?” She jumped a bit upon hearing the question but her eyes still kept on him. Her body immediately stiff and she backed away a little by little when he coming closer and closer to her. But he stopped in the middle, his eyes unreadable to her. He let out a heavy sigh before turned around to his work.

“Don’t worry, this won’t take a long time. Do whatever you want to do. But don’t touch any papers or canvas in here.” She nodded and let out and okay as the answer. For a while, none of them talked. That maybe why she didn’t hear his question at first. When he repeated his question, his head lifted to face her.

“Nope, I don’t. This my… second? third? time playing this.” When he answered with no wonder, she asked if he took the music course.

“Only because I don’t want to take the business course as my minor,” he answered while doing his work. She didn’t know what exactly he’s been doing, either checking or just putting the final touch on it, but she won’t pry into it even though she curious.

“I can’t wait to hear your performance later.” For a second he lifted his head to look at her with a rising eyebrow but then he back to his work. He just let out the non-committal noise as a response and they back to the silence. She did give up on the piano because she already bored and closed the keyboard before putting her arms on the lid and lay her head on her arms.

She looked at the pictures and drawing and sketches she could see from her place. They looked beautiful even though she felt a bit… off with it. She asked him whether everything’s here his and she received a positive answer.

“Then you one of the titled students,” she stated. It was a fact that only the titled students will receive their own room in this school and she was amazed to herself that able to infiltrate into one of the rooms (even though it was just a coincidence).

“Is all the room looked like this? For the Royal and Elite?”

“Nah, just the Elite. Royal’s room is way more comfortable than this.”

At first, she just made some non-committal noise, but when her mind actually processed the answer, she asked loud (she did not scream, she didn’t) if he ever enter into one. She felt a bit jealous when she received a positive answer.

“If you become a Royal one day, what will you do?” If her question surprised him, he didn’t show it.

“Nothing. Just do as usual,” he answered nonchalantly. Then the fall back into the comfortable silence. When she felt bored at doing nothing, she played the piano again. She does want to observe the drawing and sketches closer but she didn't want to disrupt him or made him irritated. After all, she in his territory.

She stopped when she saw him came closer. He told her he already finish his work and lift the blueprint for her to see. She puzzled a bit when he sat on the stool and pushed the blueprint to her when she started to walked away from the piano.

“I’m pissed off with your play.” It was all he said before his fingers started to dance on the keys. She was aware he used the notes she kept playing as his opening. She smiled a bit while enjoying the sound he made. It was soothing. She amazed he could create a piece of beautiful music from her playing around with the keys.

She didn’t know his performance in his major course, but if this his performance in his minor course, then without no doubt his Elite status was verified. In fact, he has the possibility to get a Royal status.

Slowly he lifted his hand away from the keyboard. He turned his head and looked at her. He puzzled of why he looked amused before he took his blueprint from her.

“Come on, you want to go to the grand hall, right?” Even though he said that he didn’t stop and wait for her.

“How do you know?” she asked while chasing after him. She was positive she didn’t tell him that. After all, not everyone could enter the grand hall for today.

“You said you couldn’t wait for my performance. The only performance that the music course has today located at the grand hall. And I heard the commotion searching for someone missing before I enter my room.”

She clicked her tongue at his explanation. They were noisy. Could not they let her away for a while without chasing after her? She knows how to find the place (even though she could not guarantee she’ll be there on time). And this guy. This stranger knew (probably more towards guessing but still the same) and he played all along.

“So I was right. You’re one of the Project.” She just let out the non-committal noise as an answer. Her eyes wandering around, absorbing information of where she went so she will have vague information on the path she has to go and she wants to explore.

When they arrived in front of the grand hall, she still has time before the event started. He said his goodbye and started to leave.

“See you soon, _senpai_ ,” she said and waved her hand before entering the grand hall. Now, she needs to find a way to escape from being lectured by her own team.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When she said about titled students, she's talking about the Royal and Elite. The closest comparison the titled students is the student council. These titled students are also known as the Aristocrats.
> 
> The Project is a special class that holds the top place in anything they enter. Or so that's what her school hope for. 
> 
> I just want to post it here. I do have the storyline for this but I really want to do this. Because it may or may not be included in the storyline. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
